


She Believes In Fate

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: despair, cat, battle





	She Believes In Fate

**Author's Note:**

> look all i'm saying is,,,, they would most definitely have a cat. 
> 
> title from absolutely smitten by dodie

“Again?!”

Thomas’ sigh could be heard from a mile away, instead of just the next room. “Don’t you ever keep your voice down?”   
  
“I’m worried!” Alexander cried back. Their friend group would all agree that Alexander was prone to over exaggeration sometimes, even though he tended to be very level headed, and any outsider now might agree he was being that way. But Faucette had been gone longer than she usually disappeared for, and Thomas silently admitted to being worried himself. He got to the living room and witness Alexander pacing around for a minute, but thumping his head on the doorway, gaining his boyfriend’s attention. 

Alexander paused, walking forward when Thomas opened his arms and hugged Alexander close to him, affection only shown behind closed doors and away from people they knew. Alexander breathed heavily against his shoulder, snuggling closer when Thomas kissed his hair. “She’s be back sooner than you know, little lion.  
  
  


  
She was curled up between them the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever figures out the meaning behind their cat's name gets a cookie


End file.
